


Your Kids

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of family floof. Anything the kids did not wolf related is based off of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/gifts).



> I don't think this is quite what Donnersun asked for, but it's what she's getting.

Derek quietly let himself into the house, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t wake anyone up. 3:00AM is never a good time to come in after being gone for a wekk, but there was pack business that needed attending to, and as he was so fond of pointing out, he _is_ the alpha. In the spot where he hangs his keys was taped a note.

**List of things your kids did while you were away:**

  * Jonah climbed the curtains
  * Jonah got a concussion when he found out it ‘did not work’
  * Nate took apart an etch-a-sketch to see what was inside
  * Nate screamed like a banshee when I had to scrub aluminum powder off of him in the shower
  * Laurel painted herself orange with tempera paint
  * Laurel cried when I called her oompa-loompa for the following 48 hours
  * Laurel and Nate woke up Isaac by smacking him in the face with a wet towel
  * Isaac insisted that as an adult, and their de-facto uncle he was too old to be put on the ‘naughty step’ for baring fang at a 3 and 4 year old.
  * Jonah got put on the naughty step for going mini-alpha to taunt Isaac while he was on the step
  * Jonah insisted that at 8 he was fully old enough to be an alpha
  * Isaac had to stay on the naughty step after taunting Jonah



Derek laughed quietly to himself, and crept further into the house. On the couch was Isaac, sprawled out with Jonah wrapped around one long leg. They apparently made up.

Down the hall, the rooms on the left and right were both empty, so he hurried into the room at the end. The room where, on a king sized bed, lay little Laurel, resting her head on her poppa’s stomach, and Nate, who lifted his head and flashed golden eyes at Derek, before recognizing Daddy and wrapping himself back around Stiles’ chest.

“mrnmph” Stiles said, before removing Nate’s jammie clad arm from his face. “Hey babe, how was the thing?”

“Not nearly as adventurous as your week, from what I saw. Just had to oversee a wedding, approve some boundaries being redrawn. So, _my kids_?”

“Yes, they are _my kids_ when Jonah gets in trouble at school, or when Nate and Laurel talk circles around Lydia, and they are _your_ kids when they do shit like this last week….Well, Laurel painting herself may have been being Scott’s niece.”

Derek laughed at that, carefully picked up Laurel, and crawled into bed, nestling her in his left, Stiles on his right, Nate to Stiles right. He knew that by the time ‘morning’ rolled around Jonah and Isaac would be in their bed, too. The rest of the pack would likely be in their kitchen, ready to tease Isaac about being the only beta to still live with ‘mom and dad’ and to catch up with Derek.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
